Silianea Stillwasser
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Frostzauber/ Illusionen| Arsenal =| Vorname = Silianea| Nachname = Stillwasser| Geburtsname = Stillwasser| Geburt = Alterac| Alter = Mitte 20| Zugehörigkeit = Allianz| Gilde = | Größe =1,77m | Gewicht = Eher Dünn | Haarfarbe = Weinrot| Augenfarbe = Weinrot| Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut }} Eine Junge Magierin, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in die Ränge der Kirin Tor berufen wurde. Lebt Momentan in Eisenschmiede und versucht dort in Ruhe, ihre privaten Elementarforschungen weiter zu führen und einen weiteren Zweig der Magie zu meistern. Aussehen Berufs- und Alltagskleidung: Festgewandung/Zivilkleidung: In Silianeas Kleiderschrank tummelt sich eine kleine Anzahl verschiedenfarbiger Kleider und Roben höherer Wertigkeit, die sie Allerdings nur zu besonderen Anlässen herausholt. Sollte man einmal das Glück haben, sie in Zivil anzutreffen, ist sie oft so unauffällig gekleidet das sie in einer größeren Menge Personen leicht untergeht. Sie trägt meist einfache Beinlinge, Lederstiefel, eine weiße Bluse und eine Dunkle oder Blaue Weste. Extravagantes: Schmuck trägt die junge Frau eher selten zur Schau, ihre Ohren schmücken je zwei einfache Goldohrringe, die allerdings mehr einen sentimentalen Wert aufweisen. Um den Hals hingegen hängt eine sehr feine und lange Kette aus Echtsilber die normalerweise in ihrem Dekolleté verschwindet, sodass ihr Gewicht am Ende nicht zu erkennen ist. Sollte sie es doch einmal hervorziehen, kommen daran der Siegelring der Familie Schwarzfeuer zum Vorschein und ein kleiner Hippogryph ebenso aus Echtsilber, der sich bei zweitem Hinsehen als kleine Pfeife entpuppt. Was die Wenigsten an ihr zusehen bekommen, ist ein lebensecht wirkendes, magisches Tattoo einer Rose mit Schwarzer Blüte, die sich auf der linken Schulterseite ihres Rückens befindet. Das Tattoo merkt sich jeden Mann in ihrem Leben und lässt dafür an seinem Stiel einen Dorn wachsen. Fünf Dornen sind es bereits. Charakter Worte wie Freundlich, Charmant und Hilfsbereit, ab und an mal etwas Bissig, beschreiben Silianea im Normalfall recht gut. Wobei sie aber auch die Angewohnheit entwickelt hat, sich hier und dort mal in Sachen einzumischen oder hineinziehen zu lassen, die sie eigentlich nichts angehen. Insgesamt steht sie aber jeder Person in Not gerne zur Seite. Unabhängig von Alter, Herkunft oder Abstammung. Nur mit Untoten kann sie sich nicht arrangieren. Freundlichkeit hin oder her, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, so auch in Ihrem Falle. Sollte Silianea mal einen schlechten Tag haben, so hat sie keine Probleme damit, ihrem gegenüber dies von Anfang an wissen zu lassen, Worte benötigt sie dazu nicht und meist ist ihr auch Egal wer ihr an diesen Tagen gegenübersteht. Zum Glück sind solche Tage relativ selten und Silianea verschanzt sich an eben Diesen, bereits prophylaktisch weit ab von allen anderen Lebewesen in Bibliotheken oder ihrer Schreibstube. Auf Ärgernisse reagiert sie dabei auf zwei Arten. Entweder Verbal Aufbrausend und Aggressiv, was grundlegend sehr gut ist, diese Ärgernisse vergisst sie schnell wieder und auch ihr gegenüber kann sich darauf einstellen, das man jederzeit wieder bei ihr erscheinen kann. Sollte Silianea aber in einem Streitgespräch eine geradezu kalkulierende Ruhe bewahren und nur mit Finsterer Miene, sowie ein paar trockenen Sarkastischen Sprüchen antworten, kann man damit rechnen ihr beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr als Freund gegenüber zu stehen, sie ist zwar nicht Nachtragend, hat in solchen Fällen aber ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elekk. „Ja, ich weiß das ich nicht das Klassische Klischee vertrete, Und? Man lernt andere Personen halt einfacher kennen, wenn man freundlich ist und sich für sie interessiert. Die Nase in die Wolken halten und so tun als würde ich über allem Stehen, das kann ich auch noch, wenn ich es schaffe in meiner Profession Alt und Grau zu werden.“ Lebensverlauf Frühe Lebensjahre Geboren als Tochter eines Kaufmanns in Alterac, hat sie die ersten Jahre Ihres Lebens in ruhigen mittelständischen Verhältnissen verbringen können. Bis ihr im Alter von fünf Jahren die Orks ihre Eltern nahmen. Auf einer Handelsreise wurden sie Opfer eines Überfalls, konnten aber ihre kleine Tochter in Sicherheit bringen, welche dann später verstört und allein von zwei Kirin’Tor Magiern aufgesammelt und nach Dalaran gebracht wurde. Aus dieser Zeit hat Silianea kaum Erinnerungen, Einzige Zeitzeugen sind eine Echtsilberkette mit einer Hippogyphenpfeife, ihre Geburtsunterlagen sowie ein kleines weltliches Erbe, darunter ein stattliches Fachwerkhaus in Alterac und ein geringes Vermögen. Durch die Geschehnisse der Zeit stehen von dem Fachwerkhaus kaum noch die Grundmauern und ihr verbleibt der nicht nennenswerte Wert des Grundstücks, trotzdem war sie bisher nicht bereit diesen Wert abzustoßen. Die Echtsilberkette trägt sie allerdings heute noch, wie sich über die Jahre herausstellte, stammte sie von ihrer Mutter. Kleinkindalter und anfängliche Jugend Das Glück schien der kleinen Silianea aber auch in Dalaran nicht wirklich beschienen. Sie fristete ein Dasein als Waisenkind unter Magieren, welches immer wieder von einem zum anderen geschoben wurde. Drei Jahre hielt sie es bei einem älteren Magier-Ehepaar, die kürzeste Zeitpanne schaffte sie bei einer jüngeren Magierin mit genau drei Tagen, dieser Haushalt war auch einer von mehreren, vor dem sie selbst davon lief, damals im Alter von zehn Jahren. Tatsächlich bemühten sich aber auch einige ihrer verschieden Vormundschaften um sie, was aber auch dazu führte, dass sie schon in jungen Jahren mit mehr Magie in Kontakt kam, als eigentlich gut für sie war. Teils versuchte man sie an die Magie heranzuführen, teils versteckte sie sich nachts in Bibliotheken oder Arbeitszimmern und bestaunte die Formeln und Aufzeichnungen, was darin endete, dass sie irgendwann auch selbst den ersten Versuch unternahm, Magie zu weben. Mit dem vierzehnten Lebensjahr war es dann auch so weit. In einem Anflug von jugendlichem Leichtsinn, pubertärem Widerstand gegen alles und jeden, sowie einer gehörigen Portion schulischer Faulheit, sammelte sie die nötigen Unterlagen und einige Reagenzien, um sich damit in einem kleinen Lagerschuppen zu verstecken. Dort begann sie mit dem Versuch ihre Gedanken direkt in ein Buch bannen zu wollen, denn wer will schon umständlich alles per Hand aufschreiben. Wie zu erwarten war, ging der Versuch fehl und Silianea vermisst heute noch einige Stunden an Erinnerungen aus dieser Nacht. Kurz um, es endete mit einem Lagerhausbrand, einem Toten Wachhund, dessen Geist mit einem Buch verschmolz und einer mehrstündigen Ohnmacht, die Silianea ihrerseits beisteuerte. Nach dem Aufwachen begrüßte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die noch bis heute ein stetiger nörgelnder Begleiter ihres Lebens ist. Dazu gesellte sich dann ebenso eine gehörige Portion Kopfschmerzen, die aber nach kurzer Zeit vom Schmerz der dicksten Tracht Prügel abgelöst wurden, die sie bis dahin bekommen hatte. Was wiederum darin mündete, das Silianea wieder einmal ihre sieben Sachen packte, sich ihren neuen buchartigen Begleiter unter den Arm klemmte und gleich in der nächsten Nacht verschwand. Trotz Unwissen über das Leben auf der Straße und einer gewissen Angst im Nacken, schaffte Silianea es, sich fast drei Wochen bedeckt zu halten, bis ein Hexenjäger sie aufstöberte und als Paket verschnürt, wieder bei den Kirin‘Tor ablieferte. Novizenzeit, Studium und Magierdasein Zurück in Dalaran, wurde Silianea in die Obhut des alternden Erzmagiers Gunther von Dornbogen gegeben und erhielt so ihren Mentor der sie zur Magierin ausbilden sollte. Von Dornbogen residierte auf einem kleinen Landsitz und kümmerte sich für die Kirin’Tor um die Novizen und Studenten, die ihrer Meinung nach, ein wenig mehr Zucht und Ordnung nötig hatten. Von nun an hatte sie drei Mitnovizen, zwischen Fünf und Zehn Jahre älter als sie, die ihr das Leben nicht leichter machten, sie als Nesthäkchen darstellten und regelmäßig schikanierten. Auch von Dornbogen behandelte sie Hart, aber Fair. Silianea lernte alles Nötige um in der Welt der Magier und höheren Stände zu überleben. Etikette, Tanzen, Reiten, ordentliches Benehmen, aber auch Schwimmen und eine Gewisse körperliche Fitness wurde an den Tag gelegt. Ein alter Kriegsveteran, der als von Dornbogens Leibwache fungierte, trainierte sie über all die Jahre regelmäßig, vor allem im Stabkampf, aber auch im Schwertkampf. Während sich Silianea zu einer Frau entwickelte, kam natürlich ihre Studienzeit als angehende Magierin nicht zu kurz und ihr Mentor förderte ihre Entwicklung im zunehmenden Maße wohlwollender, zunehmend auch im persönlichen Sinne von ihr angetan. Die anderen Novizen gingen über die Jahre, keine Neuen kamen mehr nach und so verblieb Silianea in Händen der Kirin’Tor und von Dornbogen, stetig ihre Kräfte im Bereich der Hervorrufung, aber auch der Illusion und der Transmutation erweiternd, begann sie sich für Elementare zu interessieren und auch ihr Wissen in den anderen Magieschulen wurde langsam breiter. Von Dornbogen hielt sie inzwischen von ihrer Prüfung zur Magierin fern, in der Hoffnung, sie überzeugen zu können an ihrer Seite zu bleiben. Mit Ende Zwanzig konnte er sie allerdings nicht länger hinhalten und musste sie ziehen lassen, nach abgeschlossenen Prüfungen in Dalaran, blieb sie allerdings auch weiterhin als Assistentin an seiner Seite, auch wenn es ihr nicht leicht viel. Von Dornbogen versprach ihr eine sich lohnende Zukunft und tatsächlich zahlte sich die Zeit für sie aus. Sie konnte weiterhin seine Einrichtungen in Dalaran und seinen Landsitz für sich nutzen und ihre Studien fortführen, er versorgte sie mit Aufträgen für die Kirin’Tor die ihr Ansehen dort untermauerten und lies ihr auch ein wenig Finanzielle Unterstützung zukommen. Über die Jahre wurden allerdings auch seine Avancen direkter, bestimmender und fordernder. Von Dornbogen wusste was er wollte und Silianea viel es zunehmend schwerer seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen auszuweichen und sich ihm zu entziehen. Langsam begann sich der Goldene Käfig zu schließen und seinen Preis zu fordern, den sie so lange ausgenutzt hatte. Als Kirin'Tor nach Eisenschmiede Aktuelles Fähigkeiten 'Der Zauber liegt im Detail' Silianea versucht Kämpfe eigentlich zu vermeiden, sollte sich trotzdem ein Gegner mal nicht umgehen lassen, kann es vorkommen dass Selbiger sie gar nicht zu sehen bekommt und der Kampf recht schnell einseitig endet. Im Offenen Gefecht setzt sie im Normalfall auf Frostzauber und mischt diese je nach Situation mit Fähigkeiten aus der Transmutation um ihre Bewegungsfreiheit zu erweitern oder aus der Illusion, um Feinde zu verwirren oder im Notfall auch gänzlich aus ihrem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden und Abstand zu gewinnen. Privat hat sie außerdem ein großes Interesse an Elementaren jeder Art. Eigentlich wollte sie einst weiter die Beschwörung studieren, nach einigen recht konstruktiven Gesprächen mit mehreren Shamanen der Wildhammer und des Irdenen Rings hat sie Dies inzwischen eingestellt. Sie belässt es nun beim lesen Theoretischer Abhandlungen und dem bewundern von Elementaren in „freier Wildbahn“. Magieschulen Hervorrufung: Meisterhaft – Spezialisierung Frost Illusion: Fortgeschritten – Momentanes Studienfeld Transmutation: Fortgeschritten Beschwörung: Durchschnittlich – Viel Theorie, Praktische Studien eingestellt Weissagung: Durchschnittlich Verzauberung: Grundlagen Bannung: Grundlagen Nekromantie: Theorie Im Gegenzug zum Frost, ist sie keine Freundin von Feuerzaubern und auch klimatisch wärmeren Gegenden ist sie nicht wirklich angetan. Ebenso haben die Alchemie und diverses Wissen über Flora und Fauna, sowie Bestarien – Mit Ausnahme von Greifen und Elementaren aller Art – sie nie wirklich vom Hocker gerissen. 'Waffenumgang' Stabwaffen: Mehr als nur Fortgeschritten „Mein Stab ist ein Teil von mir.“ Schwerter: Durchschnittlich „Mein Sparringpartner sollte mich nicht unterschätzen.“ Stangenwaffen: Unterdurchschnittlich „Ein paar Manöver vom Stabkampf konnte ich übertragen.“ Dolche: Grundlagen „Ähm…das Spitze Ende in den Rücken des Feindes.“ 'Andere Talente' Schwimmen: Sehr geübt. „Das hat man davon wenn man als Nesthäkchen immer in den See geworfen wird, ich hab nur das Beste daraus gemacht.“ Reiten: Geübt. „Im Normalfall sitze ich immer oben auf.“ Greifenreiten: Miserabel. „Irgendwann lerne ich das auch noch.“ Fliegen: Geübt. „Das überlasse ich Greifen, aber im Notfall weiß ich zu überraschen“ Gemeinsprache: Muttersprache, Normal beim Lesen, Sprechen, Schreiben. Zwergisch: Lesen und Sprechen sehr ordentlich, das Schriftbild mangelt noch etwas. Gnomisch: Ein paar Brocken. Bücherwurm: Silianea kann, wenn sie es will, Dokumente, Bücher und andere Schriftstücke zügig überfliegen und das für sie Wichtigste herausfiltern. Mathematik: Ordentlich Schneiderei: Unfreiwillig die Grundlagen erlernt, etwas eingerostet, hat inzwischen aber immer Nadel und Faden dabei. Kochen: Miserabel. Hier gibt’s nur kalte Platten. Tanzen: Grundlagen. Sollte man wohl öfter machen. Manipulation: Ungeübt. Silianea hat bereits mehrmals ihre magischen Fähigkeiten genutzt, um ihr Gegenüber mental…''(der restliche Satz verschwimmt und ist aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht klar zu erkennen.)'' Familiar Silianeas ewiger Begleiter, entpuppt sich als ein recht eigenwilliges, dickes Kompendium. Dieser massige Wälzer weicht seiner Eigentümerin und Meisterin im Normalfall nicht von der Seite und legt dabei, je nach Gesprächspartner Silianeas, die Mentalität eines Eifersüchtigen Hundes an den Tag. Einst wurde dieses Buch in qualitativ hochwertiges schwarzes Leder gebunden, inzwischen wirkt es recht abgegriffen und verbraucht. Der Buchrücken, sowie die Kanten und der Einband wurden irgendwann einmal mit Metallkrempen verstärkt und Es wurde mit leichten Verzauberungen belegt um es vor Wettereinflüssen und allen voran Feuer, zu schützen. Auf dem Buchrücken prangt als einziges Zeichen das Auge Dalarans, das sich für Magisch Begabte als Sensor zum Entdecken von Magie entpuppt. Nachdem Silianea in jungen Jahren ungewollt mit ihrem Begleiter verbunden wurde und lange erfolglos versuchte, diese geistige Verbindung wieder zu trennen. Haben sich die Beiden inzwischen aneinander gewöhnt und obwohl sie mental miteinander verbunden sind, hat Silianea inzwischen begonnen, ganz normal mit Ihrem Buch zu sprechen. Was ab und an bereits für Irritation sorgt, wenn der fliegende Wälzer Silianea mal wieder an mögliche Risiken bei ihrem Vorgehen erinnert und es dann auf offener Straße - für den Unwissenden - zu einer einseitigen Diskussion zwischen Magierin und Buch kommt. Trotz der Tatsache das Silianea die Möglichkeit besitzt, ihrem Begleiter bei Bedarf einen Mentalen Schock zu versetzen und ihn so, zeitweise, in ein lebloses Buch zu verwandeln, macht sie davon selten Gebrauch. Beide teilen fast jeden Gedanken miteinander und oft sehen drei Augen eben mehr als Zwei. Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Magier